


Five for Senses One for Trust

by AshMountian217



Series: Warden Turned Crow [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Antivan Crows, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshMountian217/pseuds/AshMountian217
Summary: What would you say if I told you I lost all sense? I'm a Warden that fought the Blight, and survived. Got captured, and survived. But did I really?
Series: Warden Turned Crow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944802





	Five for Senses One for Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this story is darker then what I usually write, not that I haven't read horror stories before, but as a writer I tend to stay on the happier side. But I feel like this series is a good way to expand out of my comfort zone. No worries, in the next one-shot our dear warden will be happier, just not in her pov. 
> 
> As always Bioware owns all but my plot.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sight; Darkness.

Darkness was all she could see, the shadows playing tricks on her already fragile mind, making the outlines of her cot in the corner seem more then they were.

Sound; Creaking.

The rocking of the ship, splashing of waves being cut through by the vessel, and sound of boots walking around the ship outside the safety of her small room. All was too loud for her, every unexpected creak making her tense.

Smell; Salt. Sweat.

The sharp sting of salt in the air told her that she was far from where they began. It had been weeks since they started the voyage, but while time passed the smell of salty had not. Sadly, the stench of sweat stayed as well, a constant reminder that she was not alone.

Taste; Spices.

If she had been better, she would have appreciated the food that was given to her, the new spices made her curious. They seemed familiar but she could not place her finger on it. In the back of her mind she just knew where she had had it before, but with everything else preoccupying her state of mind, she did not fight it.

Touch…

It was unwelcomed. She knew they were not going to harm her, she even worked with the one Antivan years prior, after months in Caesar’s tender care, her wild and scared mind would not have it. She knew the friendly pat on her boney shoulder was to comfort, but all it did was make her sob.

Two weeks. Two long weeks at sea on a merchant ship bound for Antiva left her wondering when the small team of Crows would finally end her. For all this time the only thing the scared rouge manage to do was hide in her dark corner in her room, half the time crying and the other half feeling like she was losing her sanity. Ramon, that was his name, the Crow from the Denerim cell during the Blight, he convinced the team leader to take her in when they found her. But she truly did not think he would have taken the chance given her sickly and boney state. But here she was, in a small, dark room, on a vessel bound for Salle, Antiva. No, that was not right, the sounds of boots walking were too quick, and the sounds of voices were louder. They had docked then?

Her question was answered when she heard lightly trended boots and hushed voices coming down her corridor.

“I take it she is down here?” A rich sounding voice asked, one she hadn’t heard before.

“Yes, Talon. We have been trying to keep her comfortable. Are you sure you wish to take her in?” the second voice she recognized. But who was Ramon talking to? And take her? She curled up tighter, practically becoming one with the corner she huddled in.

“I wish to meet her first, this is the Hero of Ferelden after all.” The mystery man said just as the door opened.

The light from the lit lantern in the hall made her flinch, blinding her momentarily. The man however slowly took a step inside the darkened room before closing the door once again, Ramon must have stayed outside since she only heard one pair of boots in the room. The sound of clothes rustling suggested that the man had crouched down to be level with her, but he made no move to leave the door side. 

“Alessa?” 

She froze. The suffocating fear returning full force, making her want to cry, lash out, and run all in one; but she did none of that. Instead she stayed quiet, waiting to see what this man wanted.

Sighing softly in case the younger rouge got the wrong idea, Viago tried again slowly and carefully, knowing that this was a scared and traumatized warden. “Alessa, I promise I am not here to harm you.”

She didn’t want to believe the man in front of her, didn’t want to believe what she thought was a beautiful lie. But she was still coherent and sane enough to knew she could at least try to talk.

“Then… why are… you here?” the months of screaming and now two weeks of silence, left her voice cracked and hoarse.

“How? Why bother?” She involuntarily shuddered.

“Because I believe you can help me.” He took another step, now an arm length away from her.

None of that made sense, her confusion and raw emotions making her shed silent tears. ”I’m sorry, but… you have the… wrong woman. I’m gone.”

“I don’t think so. Your eyes say different.” He decided to take a chance, reaching out with his palm up, Viago showed his hand just shy of touching her bent up knees. A rare Crow gesture of trust. He made sure not to show his notice of how bad she was shaking. Patiently waiting for her to accept it. 

In her heart she knew he was right, for all her overwhelming fear, crying and shuddering, hyperventilating with anxiety; she wanted to take that first step. But she did not think she was strong enough. She stared at his open palm, knowing what it meant but not trusting herself to take it. She glanced up at him, seeing his neutral unjudging expression. If he noticed her staring, he had no note of it.

She sighed, closing her eyes to calm her mind. It was a good minute before she looked Viago in the eyes, clarity in them, before she timidly reached out. Her small hand hovering over his, seeing if he would grab her or slap it away. When nothing happened, she lightly lowered it to press against his, the feel of leather under her palm. 

Once they pulled their arms back, the small sign of friendship/trust or whatever it was that Viago cared not to label, it dawned on him just how much work it was going to take to rehabilitate this woman. Time was short yet time was what she needed. He inwardly groaned, with the possible war soon to come and other Talons and their houses, keeping her a secret was going to be very testy. But for now, getting her out of the safety of her dark room, off the ship onto a horse carriage, and somehow settled into a room at his villa was going to be enough of a challenge for him. At least for today. And to keep in mind that he needs to slow down and be careful around her while she regained her strength.

While he got up and headed to the door to speak with Ramon once again, Alessa mentally cursed herself. Her mind playing every possible scenario as bad memories began to hit her, her mind and emotions doing nothing to help while her heart seemed to trust this newcomer like she known him her whole life. She couldn’t shake the feeling of familiarity when it came to him, yet she still didn’t even know his name.

When he stepped back into view the rest of the trip became a blur. Ramon acting as a shadow while the still mystery man by her side gently coaxed her along the way. An hour it took to get from the Antivan ship to whatever room the man led her to, an hour that seemed to take forever and no time at all. When she turned around to look out the window is when her senses finally opened again. 

'I’m in Antiva.' The thought left her reeling and the dam broke.


End file.
